swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurilia
Phase Calender See Phase Calender in the SWG Forum. Skills and which Phase they appear Rewards and which Phase they appear Note that when completing extra missions for bonus items you must talk to the quest giver in between milestones. For example, after healing 5 patients in Phase 1 - HS talk to Silvarra and she'll offer you an additional 5 patient mission, if you just keep healing they won't count towards the bonus amount needed. It is also important to remember that you can only do one quest per phase, and there seems to be no way to abort a quest once you agree to undertake it, so be sure you want to do that quest before committing. Phase 1 CP - R.Accuracy * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: Aurilian Banner 10 Patrols for the unlock, each patrols consists of 8 waypoints. Avoid groups of more than 3 Sith (do not engage), kill groups of 3 or less. 10 additional patrols for the Banner. As you complete patrols the wps get farther apart (for the last patrol 2k between wps is not unusual) ER - Survival * Location: Whip (5283,-4226) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 3/4 Goto the waypoint Whip gives you, when you reach it you get directed to a Sith encampment (~250m away) where you must kill a Sith pirate and thug, then converse with the "captured villager". He will follow you (you must take him the entire way back to the base or you will fail the rescue). 5 rescues must be completed in total. HS - Persuasion * Location: Silvarra (5391,-4075) * Reward: +5 CM Exp Necklace, Special Plant * ' Must have Master Medic ' Treat 5 villagers for the unlock, 5 additional for the necklace, 5 more for the plant. To treat a patient you just talk to a droid (and when you complete a patient the droid resets so you never need to talk to more then one droid). Each patient has about 7 things wrong with them, treat the last mentioned one first and work your way up. A medicine can cure up to 2 different things and can cause a 3rd new problem. You can experiment the primary cure, secondary cure or residual (exp-ing on the residual removes the added problem). The following is a chart as to which % experimentation maps to which cured disease: It is best to bring high end resources (5 flora and 10 metal per med) for most medicines, and some extremely low end resources (it's OQ 66% PE 33%) for fever/vomiting, otherwise your assembly % will start too high to get them. If you have a friendly doc who is currently doing the quest then they can create schematics for the medicine and run them in a factory, beware however, as they do not stack in crates. And they must be currently working on the quest, when you finish you lose the base schem and can't create any new meds. With just Novice Doc I was able to experiment up to partial paralysis with high end resources, but to get the top 4 you need some or all of the doc crafting chain. '' Current information on the plant: It grows through the stages of Small Aurilian Plant, Medium Aurilian Plant and Aurilian Plant, after it reaches the largest stage it'll produce a fruit that is a 1k H/A/M heal (food filling 10). Each plant is unique so you must find the best settings for your plant yourself. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=game_guides&message.id=236533 here is a good guide that explains how it works. '' CM - Assembly * Location: Quharek (5373,-4181) * Reward: Aurilian Sculptutre 4/4 For exact step by step instructions with pictures check out http://www.witheridge.com/FScraft/Phase1.htm this Goto the sensor array (5417, -4119), access the terminal and retrieve all 4 components ("retrieve" radial option). Head to the "Chief Engineer's hut" (5377, -4116), use the "Recursive Analyzer" to turn the broken components into schematics (be sure to have 4 spaces in your datapad). No experimentation occurs and quality doesn't matter, you can use a generic or W/D/G tool, and the schematics only have a single use (and making schematics out of them won't help since you can only do the next step on items you've crafted), crit fails do nothing (you keep the schem and the resources). You must Calibrate each item after crafting. If you screw up the puzzle the components integrity will go down, if it hits 0% you must 'unbreak' it into a schematic and recraft it. Once all 4 have been Calibrated, put them back in the Sensor Array. All of the puzzles require some guessing as changes aren't updated in real-time. Solid State Array: 100 Extrusive Ore, 10 Nabooian Water, 20 Polymer, 10 Copper Line up the horizontal holes with the vertical line Signal Amplifier: 70 Copper, 20 Carb Ore, 25 Tal Fiberplast, 20 Aluminum Match the two graphs Gyroscopic Receiver:50 Yavinian Wind, 20 Lub Oil, 45 Steel, 20 Copper Match the two patterns Configuration Processor: 50 Rori Fiberplast, 30 Copper, 40 Aluminum, 15 Copper Match the patterns (pressing one button will affect the other two) Phase 2 CP - M.Speed * Location: Dageerin (5238,-4189) * Reward: Melee PowerUp with +30% Speed and 500 uses Track down and destroy 8 enemy bases (only 3 may be done per day, you must wait 24 real life hours of server up-time between your sets of 3, not just till server reset). You are given a tool in your datapad to track the bases, it gives you a "threat level", when it's high you're moving towards your target. When you get to a base wait for your quest journal to update, then kill the Sith there. Return to Dageerin after each mission. ' This powerup CANNOT be applied to LightSabers. ' ER - Vehicular Control * Location: Whip (5283,-4226) * Reward: Focus Crystal, +2k health 2hrs once per 3 days '' (Does not stack with Health Buffs) '' You will be given a WP on Endor, when you get there, a crashed ship will be within about 500m (it spawns on the overhead map as a structure) with Sith guards, when you get near to the camp the supplies will appear in your inventory with a system message, return to Whip (Just get close to him and they transfer over, but you must talk to him to get the next wp). Repeat five times. If you're having problems make sure you're at the right camp (sometimes they spawn quite close to one another). Some additional information from http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=4632 Jagger', missions are ~3k away from the starport, 7 sith at each (2 thugs, 5 pirates). Arteus47 has also put together some information on this quest, found http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=5596 here. It has also been suggested that you can just drive up to your camp and yoink the crate without fighting the Sith. If you have problems with your mission you can now reset the mission with Whip. HS - Survey * Location: Eozlin (5200,-4141) * Reward: Some resources and An Inorganic Survey Tool (Chemical, Gas, Mineral, Water) * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' Find 50%+ concentrations of different resources (Aluminum, Gemstone, Energy Wind/Solar, Ore, Copper, Steel, Iron, Gas), your Force Crystal will tell you which you have to do next. All you have to do is survey for them and be standing on a spot that is above 50%, you do not have to sample. You get a Sith resource loot item for each successful survey. You do not have to return when you're done, you do not have to stay on Dath. CM - Technique * Location: Quharek (5247,-4032) * Reward: LS Crafting Tool 5 or 20 Guaranteed Critical Assemblies * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' '' Note this quest is capped, only the first X people may take the quest For exact step by step instructions with pictures check out http://www.witheridge.com/FScraft/Phase2.htm this Contribute 10 Items (Reinforced Wall Module, Small Turret and Refined X count as items) to the village crafting project. To contribute, get a schematic, or check the status, talk to the binary load lifter droid QT-QC at (5193,-4196). This is where those unstackable resource loots from Sith are used. It seems the bare minimum will be 200 resources. These resources are found are from looting Sith (so talk to people doing combat missions), additionally anyone who did the Eozlin Survey quest this phase should have gotten 7 of them as well (one per successful survey). As of yet no rewards have been handed out. The reward seems to have 20 uses if you won a category (most quality or quantity overall, most quality or quantity on a single item) and 5 uses if you didn't. According to what I've read, a Critical Success is above Amazing, and may allow you to go over hard caps, may only affect one line, may affect all of them, still waiting to here back from people actually using them. Phase 3 CP - M.Accuracy * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: Named Jedi Colour Crystal grouped you also get: Power Crystal, +900 mind 1.5hrs once per 4 days Capture the commander of an enemy base. Each base has Strong Shield, turrets and Sith. You must first disable the shields to get into the base. Waypoints to the bases along with the codes (Remote Frequency Codes) to disable the shields are found on the NPCs around the bases. Each base has a different code for unlocking the shields. The Captain gives you a device (Shield Generator Remote) to turn off the shield of a particular base when you give him the appropriate frequency code (you must also hand him waypoints, unsure as to why yet). After disabling the shields you must kill 5 Sith to have the Commander spawn. He has a capture option from the radial menu, use it (You only have a limited amount of time to get him before the shields come back up). He will then follow you (you must take him back to the village), do not leave him behind or you will fail. You only have an hour to get him back to the village, and Sith will attack you to try to get him back (if he tries to escape you have a short time to recapture him) You can do this mission with another player in order to get the bonus reward (Power Crystal), The Captian will offer you the ability to do this partnership at the beginning, in this case one person lowers the shield and the other captures the commander. Both people are doing the mission, both will unlock and get rewards, neither can take other missions. The Base WP's are the same locations on every server, but which base is which is server dependent. Check out http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=18942 this for your server specifics. The following is a list of Base WPs. : http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=18942 List for each galaxy ER - R.Defense * Location: Dageerin (5238,-4189) * Reward: 5 Use +10 to Ranged Defense item Track down and destroy 8 enemy bases (only 3 may be done per day, you must wait 24 real life hours of server up-time between your sets of 3, not just till server reset). You are given a tool in your datapad to track the bases, it gives you a "threat level", when it's high you're moving towards your target. When you get to a base wait for your quest journal to update, then kill the Sith there. Return to Dageerin after each mission. HS - Luck * Location: Eozlin (5200,-4141) * Reward: Inorganic Survey Tool as Phase 2 * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' Find 50%+ concentrations of different resources (Iron, Gas, Energy, Aluminum, Ore, Gemstone, Steel, Copper). All you have to do is survey for them and be standing on a spot that is above 50%, you do not have to sample. You get a Sith resource loot item for each successful survey. CM - Experimentation * Location: Quharek (5292,-4108) * Reward: LS Crafting Tool 5 or 20 Guaranteed Critical Assemblies * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' '' Note this quest is capped, only the first X people may take the quest '' Contribute 20 Items to the village crafting project. To contribute, get a schematic, or check the status, talk to the binary load lifter droid QT-QC at (5193,-4196). This is where those unstackable resource loots from Sith are used. It seems the bare minimum will be 200 resources. These resources are found are from looting Sith (so talk to people doing combat missions), additionally anyone who did the Eozlin Survey/Luck quest this phase should have gotten 7 of them as well (one per successful survey). We believe that rewards will be handed out at phase shift, if you win a category (Quantity/Quality) your reward will have more uses. Using a component back in itself improves its quality, but does not cause the component to count as 2 items (Have had some reports of this not working with Unit Computers). Phase 4 CP - R.Speed * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 1/4 (?) Enemies will attack the village every 2 hours, you must kill 50 Sith Outlaws and 25 Sith Pirates. To get credit for a kill all you must do is register a hit (at which point they will appear on radar and the overhead map as red instead of yellow, very useful for knowing who you haven't hit yet). Upon completion of the mission you unlock EITHER CP - R.Speed or ER - M.Defense , whichever you picked when starting. ER - M.Defense * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: None See CP - R.Speed above, it gives the option to unlock this branch. Note that this branch doesn't give you the reward while Ranged Speed does, this is intended and a little silly. HS - Healing * Location: Silvarra (5391,-4075) * Reward: Bacta Tank http://www.imagedump.com/index.cgi?pick=setandget&tp=146237&poll_id=0&category_id=20&warned=y Picture You must heal 50 other players during the Sith attacks (there are raids once every 2 hours), you can only get credit for a heal once per person, and you must be grouped with them, however to get credit the player you heal has to be in combat with a Sith Outlaw/Pirate (See the CP mission this phase). an additional 50 for the reward CM - Repair * Location: Chief Engineer of Aurilia (5390,-4122) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 2/4 # Goto Keren, Coronet, or Mos Entha to speak with a "Gadget Specialist" (You can get wp's to any of these from Alpoka). You must purchase a "Satellite Tracking Device Assembly Kit" for 530 credits. # Complete the kit (Requires, Tracking Device Assembly Bracket First, Second and Third Segment; Tracking Device Case First, Second and Third Section). You also need 4 Master Artisan crafted items. # Goto any starport ticket droid and use the "Purchasing Satellite Tracking Data" radial option, this costs 1100 credits, once the droid finds the satellite you retrieve the info with the "Obtain Satellite Data" radial option. # Use your tracking device to locate the satellite, retrieve the computer core # Use the "Reconfigure Interface" radial option on the computer core. You must get the four indicators to light up. To do this you must connect four wires in the proper order, there are red, yellow and blue wires, and each can be connected to a different power source. You set it up and then test it to see if you're right. For each wire connected to the correct contact one of the indicators will light up, if the right type of wire is used but to the wrong contact the indicator will flicker. Each failed test damages the core and causes the "Circuit Integrity" to drop, which is the % chance the core is still viable. On average a core can survive 6 or 7 attempts before it's fried (unclear right now what happens if you fry the core, do you fail or do you have to retrieve it again). # Return the completed configured core back to "Chief Engineer" keeps changing '' WARNING: If you complete step 3 before doing step 2 you will get screwed '' Category:JediCategory:Guides